


Mike Millipede

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: National Anthem (Comics)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Fluff, Mike Milligram does not wear a shirt under their jacket because of that one comics cover 😔, Other, Slice of Life, nobody is cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Blue finds a bug. The bug finds its way down Milligram’s shirt.
Relationships: A.K.A. The Fabulous Killjoys (Relationship), Code Blue | Maria Ramirez/Mike Milligram
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Mike Millipede

Goddamnit, the worst part of this whole... _lifestyle?_ is the waiting around. 

Sitting bored out of your mind in the too-cramped car, or, if you're lucky, doing the same damn thing at a rest stop, or in a parking lot, or some other transient space, too temporary for anyone to care about.

And it's what Milligram's doing now, hunched over on a picnic bench at a closed-down tourist trap, watching little birds messing around in the dust. By no means should it be as entertaining as it is, but they're engrossed, completely oblivious to Blue sneaking up behind them with something writhing in hir hands. Sie's grinning to hirself, gently leaning over Milligram and tipping a many-legged creature down the back of their jacket, dropping back as Milligram rockets forward, twisting and shouting out garbled curses. 

Blue watches, giggling, as Milligram's outburst summons the other three, who stare, wide-eyed at Milligram, who's finally managed to shed their jacket and now stands, shirtless and horrified, watching a massive bug scuttle away into the bushes. 

Finally, it's Animax who speaks, eloquent as always. "What in the the fucking _fuck_."

Blue can’t explain, too busy doubled over in laughter. 

Milligram shrugs, collapsing back onto the table. At least they’re not bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
